


no peevish winter wind shall chill

by smartlike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlike/pseuds/smartlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finally stood up and shrugged, "I don't know what we're all doing here. I think Potter's supposed to be getting married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	no peevish winter wind shall chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was for kyrafic's fic-bridal shower run by annakovsky and originally posted to LJ. Title from "A Dedication to My Wife" because even TS Eliot poems can become cheesy wedding poems.

If anyone at the wedding had been asked, the fact that Sirius Black, Best Man Extraordinaire was nowhere to be found five minutes before the ceremony would have been deemed hardly surprising. However, no one was asked because Lily's sour-faced sister was trying to keep the missing best man situation under wraps.

Instead of asking any of the guests anything, she sent a bridesmaid to talk to Peter who in turn went looking for Remus because Peter was crap at finding things and Remus always knew where Sirius was, so why waste time looking? Remus, however, was also missing, so Peter looked in all the bathrooms, in all the chapel anterooms, and even under the heavy white cloths covering the old furniture in some of the large rooms in the back of the building. But he didn't find Sirius and he didn't find Remus, so Peter did the only thing he ever really did and went to ask James.

James stood just to the left of the alter chatting with Sirius's cousin, the only Black family member Peter had ever met.

"Oi, Potter." Peter waved James towards the next room.

James excused himself and walked over to Peter, hands shoved in his suit pants pockets and seeming to wrinkle every inch of fabric as he walked. "Where are they?"

Peter shrugged. "No idea."

James's face looked like it was trying to decide between peeved and amused. It settled somewhere in between, his eyes large behind his glasses. "Lily'll kill me if he buggers this. And don't get me started on her sister." He looked over his shoulder. "Remus?"

"No sign of him." Peter squinted to try to focus. "They were with us when we got here. Then. Um, then I saw Sirius taking coats like you told him. He was chatting up, um, that ginger Ravenclaw, with the--" Peter gestured at his chest. "You know, the, uh--"

"Right, okay." James cut Peter off. "I know. Did you check back at the coat closet, then?"

Peter nods. "The door was closed. Sirius was supposed to lock it when he--"

James took off before Peter finished talking and Peter had to rush to catch up to him. "Peter, come on. Sirius, a girl, a closet? You didn't think that merited checking behind the door?"

Peter felt like an idiot, as usual, but then the Ravenclaw - Mary? Marcy? Margie? something with an 'M' anyway-- walked past, heading for her seat. The closet door was still closed and Sirius was still nowhere they could see, so James stopped short and Peter came just a few seconds from running into his back.

"Maybe there was an emergency?" Peter looked around and lowered his voice. "With Remus?"

James shook his head, "I purposely planned around the time of month. No moon." James pushed his hair around on his head. He shrugged. "Let's check anyway."

It took Peter a minute to follow James's train of thought, so he wasn't actually there to see inside the coat closet when James opened the door, however, he did see James's face turn the color of Lily's hair and his mouth fall open, again caught somewhere between anger and laughter. When Peter told the story a few times over the next year, while people still told funny stories, he never bothered to explain that he didn't really see Sirius perched on a chair, straddling Remus's lap, tongue somewhere past Remus's lips, because that was really not the pertinent detail. Instead, he explained that Remus shouted, the sound muffled against Sirius's face, and James eventually started laughing and that Sirius didn't actually stop kissing Remus until Remus unceremoniously pushed him away and onto the floor.

"Errr, Prongs." Remus coughed and that's when Peter actually arrived at the door. "And Wormtail." Remus tried to straighten his hair and suit jacket. Sirius pulled himself around to face them, not looking embarrassed in the slightest. "We, um. Well, it's just that. See."

James tipped his head against the doorframe and caught his breath. "I don't--"

Sirius finally stood up and shrugged, "I don't know what we're all doing here. I think Potter's supposed to be getting married?" He pushed past everyone and headed to take his place at the altar. Calling "Coming?" over his shoulder and everyone followed, in various states of dishevelment, with only Sirius somehow looking like he just pressed his suit.

So no one was polled as to their opinion on Sirius's whereabouts, but if they had been, Lily always maintained that no one would have been surprised about his disappearance or about where he turned up, especially not her. And in the end, it didn't matter, because even the story they would all tell many times over the next 13 months paled in comparison to the look on James's face when Lily walked down the aisle towards them. And certainly no one noticed that it was ten minutes later than planned.


End file.
